This invention relates to a process wherein sufluf dioxide (SO.sub.2) is selectively removed in a minimum of two stages of gas-liquid scrubbing from gas streams containing SO.sub.2 and CO.sub.2 with little or no CO.sub.2 removal.
The removal of SO.sub.2 from gases containing it and the use of alkali salt solutions for adsorption is generally known from "Gas Purification" by Kohl and Risenfeld (Third Edition 1979) Chapter 7.
The absorption of SO.sub.2 from flue gas using two zones of gas-liquid contact with alkaline solutions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,755. However, the present invention makes more efficient use of the alkaline solution and provides for the removal of SO.sub.2 with little or no CO.sub.2 absorption.